<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choices by Flammenkobold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341521">Choices</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold'>Flammenkobold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flammen's Azu Week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Betrayal, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Azu Week Day 3 - Trust - <b>Betrayal</b> - Vindication</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azu &amp; Zolf Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flammen's Azu Week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Heart of Aphrodite</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Azu Week Day 3 - Trust - <b>Betrayal</b> - Vindication</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zolf had told them, hadn’t he? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That if push came to shove he would choose the mission over them. Azu just never thought that he really would, especially not after everything they’d been through, not after they were so close to finishing this. If he could just wait a bit longer, if he gave them time to find another way. But Hamid had already tried talking to him, to no avail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So she planted herself firmly between him and her friends and raised her axe - only to find herself frozen in place as a soft melody whispered through the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:) :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>